The Way To The Light
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: One Day A Young Blonde Girl Washed Up On The Beach Of Twilight Town And Was Found By Three Others, Mamoru, Takeo And Chieko. The Girl Was Adopted By A Man And a Woman Then The Girl Started Her Life. A Boy Named Roxas Then C- Wait ROXAS!"Discontinued sorry


The Way to the Light

By: lightest Darkest Heart

Winni (AKA ME!): Hello everyone, this is my first chapter of "The Way to the Light" I am really excited to see what others think of my writing! Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! Please review and I don't own any of the characters, only a few, or anything from the Kingdom Hearts thing. Only this story!

Chapter One: School In Twilight Town

~X~X~X~

'W_-Where am I? Why is it so dark?'_

**I heard foot steps coming towards me.**

**They wore a black cloak with the hood up.**

**They reached their hand out to me.**

**I didn't know what to do.**

**The darkness was closing in on me.**

**It was hard to see.**

**I looked at the hooded person.**

**Their hand still reached out towards me.**

**I didn't have a choice. **

**I would have been swallowed by darkness.**

**So, I took it…**

~X~X~X~

**The blonde teen awoke in her room. "Huh!?" she gasped. When she saw where she was she let out a huge sigh of relief. She saw her sky blue and white sheets and covers, her blue walls that matched the colour of the ocean, her oak floor, her book shelf, her closet with mirrors for doors, her dresser, her little white table and two white chairs. The table had a bunch of drawings covering it. She looked over at her alarm clock that was on her right hand end table and saw it was 6:27 a.m. she looked at her other side table and there lay her notebook she took everywhere with her. **

**She got up and stretched, she wore a white lace nightgown that went down to her mid-thighs. The blonde girl walked over to her window and opened it to see the beach and the colourful sky. She smiled when she saw the colourful sky and the sparkling blue water. She then frowned. **_'Tuesday...' _**she thought to herself, she sighed and looked at her closet, her hair was up in a messy bun so she let it go and her long, blonde hair dropped. Her hair went to the middle of her back. "Another day" she spoke. "Time to get ready for school" the blonde said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out her school uniform.**

~X~X~X~

**The blonde girl walked down the road, the big town clock read 7:35 a.m. she held her notebook close to her chest and her bag was slung across her chest. She walked to school wearing her uniform that every girl had to wear, a white short-sleeve button up shirt, a black skirt that the blonde wore black shorts under, black sneakers, knee-length white socks and a yellow tie. The blonde girl passed little boys playing with wooden swords. And a little girl trying to catch up with the boys. She walked through the market and stopped by a little store and picked up her lunch. **_'I hate the cafeteria food' _**she thought to herself. She bought her lunch and put it in her aqua blue bag then walked the rest of the way to Twilight Town High. She was in the tenth grade now; she was turning 16 on November 20****th**** which was five months away, she was the youngest in her class. **

**When the girl arrived at school she sighed and walked over to her favourite tree and dropped her bag beside her favourite tree, sat down and started to draw with the pencil that she held on to as well. She sketched a drawing of a heart. **

**Across the school yard a boy with spiky blonde hair stood in his black jeans, white long-sleeve buttoned up shirt, a yellow tie, black shoes and his white and black backpack. He stood with his friends, Pence, Hayner and Olette; he has been friends with them since he moved to Twilight Town two years back. Olette wore the same outfit as the blonde, but Olette has brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She had it cut two weeks ago. Pence and Hayner wore the same thing as the blonde spiky haired boy. Pence looked chubbier than the others and Hayner had crazy blonde hair. Seifer and his crew walked into the school yard which made the blonde girl look up and roll her eyes. He was one of the popular kids at school and liked to hit on her ever since grade eight, since she was 12ish-13ish…in between there. She looked up and the blonde spiky haired boy looking at her, when she met his gaze he quickly turned his head. Her bangs covered her face and her hair was naturally strait, and stayed that way. "Hey Namine'!" the blonde girl heard three voices, her friends voices.**

_**Namine's Point Of view**_

**Chieko, Mamoru, Takeo. Cheiko is a tall girl with black hair that is just passed her shoulders. She has a circle shaped face; she has beautiful grey eyes and natural dark red lips…kind or the colour of blood. Most of her height came from her upper body. She developed earlier than any of the girls in the class so she is pretty big in the chest area…I am kind of jealous, but Cheiko is jealous of ****all**** of me. Cheiko is always happy, she lives with her grandparents across the street from the school, her parents died when she was 11, a while before I came to Twilight Town. She is really into science and math, she is really smart and she loves to read on animals and plants. She has been friends with Mamoru and Takeo since they were two and they all met at day care. She is wearing the same outfit as me and she is 15 like me. Mamoru is 16 already, he turned 16 in September. He has short brown hair (Like Jacky Chan's. lol.) he was rather short, but not as short as me, he likes science and math as well and loves school. He has a little crush on Cheiko since they were in kinder garden and she hugged him when he made her feel better when her pet hamster died. He is wearing the same outfit as the blonde spiky haired boy across the school yard. He is a computer wiz and he isn't to out going around people he doesn't know to well…but if they mess with me or Cheiko he will sure be out going. Then there's Takeo. He has black spiky hair, and tanned skin. He really likes sports…and girls. He is always hitting on a girl no matter what, even if he just sees her at the beach. He has pretty much kissed all the girls in the eleventh grade and he got pretty beat up because of that. He likes to travel to different places; he is really out going and the class clown. He is tall and rather hansom but not the type of guy who can keep a good, long relationship. He is one of the bullies around school….apparently because he picks on younger boys and stuff like that; Cheiko and I give him heck for it! He absolutely hates school and he won't tell me who he likes…**

**When I arrived in Twilight Town I washed up on shore, those three where just going to the beach when Cheiko saw me lying at the edge of the water. Cheiko did CPR on me since her brother, Akio is a life guard he taught her CPR. When I woke up I was in a little white lace dress 9that is what she wears to bed). They took me to the coffee shop and got me some food and something to drink and tried to see if I remembered where I came from and what not. But I can't remember a thing, so we left it at that and a family took me in at the adoption centre and now I have a family. A mom and a dad. Their names are Akira and Akemi. Akira is a doctor and Akemi works as a fashion designer, she is really pretty. So I had a family, I had friends; all I had to do was go to school and have a fresh start.**

_**Normal Point Of View**_

"**Oh, hi guys" The blonde girl said forcing a smile. She looked at her drawing and closed her notebook and stuffed it in her bag then got up and picked her bag up. She slung the bag across her chest, "What's up, Nami?" the black hair boy asked. "Uh…nothing really…just drawing…" the blonde girl replied, "Like usual!" Cheiko said, "Yeah, you are always drawing something no matter what." Mamoru said. "So?" Namine' said "Anyways, can't you wait till summer!?" Takeo asked us all. "I can't wait to explore the island out in the ocean they have just discovered!" Cheiko said sounding even more happy than before, "Me too" Mamoru agreed. Namine' just remained quiet. "What about you Namine'?" Takeo asked the dazed blonde girl. "Oh, I uh…I am not really too excited…" The blonde said rubbing her head. Cheiko's eyes widened "Are you serious?" she asked; Namine' just nodded. "Wow, you are not normal!" Mamoru said "Dude, you aren't normal…" Takeo said making the two girls giggle. **

**Mamoru's cheeks turned red, "sure!" he said looking up at the sky, he had glasses now. "When did you get glasses, Mamoru?" Namine' asked, "Oh…I got them yesterday after school" He said frowning "I hate them…" he said "I like them…" Cheiko smiled at him wrapping her arm around his making him turn redder, "What time is it, Mamoru?" Cheiko asked trying to look at his watch. "It is 8:28 a.m." He answered. "Still one hour to waste!" Takeo said sounding cheerful and putting his arm around Namine' making her blush a bit "Yeah, what do you guys wanna do?" Namine' asked looking at Takeo who was getting his look, he gives a look like "Let's do something that will make the teachers hate me more" kinda look. "No!" Cheiko yelled unwrapping her arm and her hands turn to fist, "Oh come on; stop being such a princess, Cheiko!" He said back to her smiling his famous smile, known for catching many girls' hearts. "What is it?" Mamoru said, Takeo's smile widened, "Let's pull a prank…on the math teacher." He said putting the hand that wasn't on the arm that was around Namine' into his pocket.**

~X~X~X~

**The two girls watched as the two boys walked off laughing, Cheiko smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Namine' asked "Why don't you smile for once in a while, Nami!" she said still smiling. "I smile!" Namine' screamed "What ever you say. I am smiling because we get to see them get into trouble!" Cheiko smiled bigger, Namine' smiled a bit too. "Yeah, I guess that will be kinda funny" Namine' said looking at the ground then up at the place where the blonde spiky haired boy once stood, he walked inside when he saw Takeo put his arm around Namine'. "Who are you looking for, Nami?" Cheiko asked now looking at the blonde girl scoping the school yard, "Oh, uh…no one…"She answered "Sure **

**Namine'…" Cheiko said rolling her eyes. Then the bell rang.**

**Namine' and Cheiko were at their lockers which were right beside each other, Mamoru and Takeo ran down the hall with a few other boys throwing papers behind them and screaming "WOOOOO!" they were followed by the angry math teacher trying to retrieve the papers and screaming something in Chinese. The two girls laughed at the man who gave them stern looks that made them stop but they still smiled, then when he turned the corner they laughed again.**

**Namine' just finished putting her homework she had for French class in her locker then closed it. It was last period and she was the only one in the hallway that she was aware of, when she turned around she saw the blonde spiky haired boy walking down the hallway and he looked up at her and she looked away and started to walk down the hall to science class, the blonde boy ran up to her. "Hi" he said, Namine' held her breathe and looked at him. "What's up?" he asked her. She let her breathe go, "N-nothing much, you?" she answered him, he was smiling. "That's cool, same as you…" he said. Namine' looked down at her shoes while she walked. "Aren't you in my science class?" he asked her, "I think so…" she answered still looking at her shoes, The two stopped at the science classroom "I'm Roxas by the way" He said with a smile "I'm Namine'" she smiled. He held the door open for Namine', she blushed and walked inside. Takeo smiled at Namine' and waved at her to sit with him so she walked over to him and sat down. **

"**Okay class, I have an important meeting to attend to. Please watch this video about wildlife and remain quiet. I trust you all." He pointed at the class, but he looked directly and Namine' and Takeo since last month when they were watching a video they were throwing things around and Namine' caught one and when he walked in it looked like she and Takeo were behind the mess. So he walked out and closed the door. "Who wants to play Telephone?" Takeo asked everyone and they all raised their hands accept Namine' who sat watching the video "What 'bout you Nami?" he looked at Namine'. "I don't want to get in trouble" she whispered "AWW! Come on, we won't get in trouble Nami!" He said putting his arms around Namine' hugging her, everyone just laughed which turned Namine' red and she pushed him away from her. "Fine, I'll play." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.**

"**My turn!" Takeo yelled as they were all in a circle, he gave a evil smile and looked to his left to see Roxas looking at Namine' who was across from him. "I like the girl across from me" Takeo whispered to the girl on his left and so on it went until Roxas who said it without noticing till after. He turned red looking at Namine' who was also blushing. "I…"he choked, they all heard foot steps coming down the hall, all the teens scrambled to their seats. The bell rang and all the teenagers ran out of the room.**

~X~X~X~

**Namine' walked out of the building walking with her three friends. The four friends walked across the street to Cheiko's house, it was their first stop before they went to the beach for the afternoon. Namine' looked over her shoulder to see Roxas starring at her from the steps; he was sitting on the railing by himself. The four walked into the house and went up to Cheiko's bedroom after saying hi to her mom, we all walked into her room and found her brother sitting on her computer reading over his essay. "Get out Akio!" she screamed at her brother, "I am finishing my essay…"he said not even looking away from the screen "Just grab your stuff Cheiko and let's go." Namine' said. Instantly Akio looked up and smiled at Namine'. "Hey Namine'" he said still smiling, Namine' waved and sat down on Cheiko's bed same with Mamoru and Takeo who put his arm around Namine' and glared at Akio who frowned and got up and left slamming the door. Takeo smiled and Namine' took his arm off of her frowning at him, "What!?" he asked Namine' just rolled her eyes. "I got my stuff, let's go!" Cheiko said walking out of the washroom and towards the three with a beach bag. **

**The three left and went to Mamoru's house and grabbed his things and he put his bathing suit on, then Takeo's, his parents weren't home, and they were gone on business and he went in to get his things and put his bathing suit on. Then they stopped by Namine's house. Akira and Akemi were home. Akemi was designing at the desk and Akira was watching the discovery channel. Without a word the four of them pilled up the stairs and into Namine's room. Namine' went directly to her closet and grabbed a bag and went to her dresser and grabbed her bathing suit and put it on in the washroom then her clothes over it like the rest of her friends and walked out with a towel, shoved it in her beach bag and they left her room, went down the stairs. Namine's three friends went outside and Namine' yelled "I'm leaving!" without an answer and they left to the beach.**

~X~X~X~

**The four teens sat on their towels, they were all dry now, Namine' only put her feet in the water and the rest went fully in. the four watched the sunset, "Isn't it beautiful Mamoru?" Cheiko asked him, he nodded and Cheiko grabbed his hand and they got up. "Let's go for a walk" Cheiko said winking at her other two friends as the two 'Friends' ran away down the beach. It was silent for a few moments. When Takeo sat up "I'm glad you're here, Namine'…"He said kin of in a whisper. All she did was sit there and look at him. "When I met you, I knew you were from somewhere far away." He said looking at Namine', "Oh." Was all she could say before looking at the colourful sky again…It was quiet until the other two came back and sat down, Mamoru put his arm around Cheiko "You asked her out!?" Takeo asked sounding happier. "Yeah, finally…" He said looking into Cheiko's eyes and they kissed. **

**Namine' just started out into the water while it sparkled, "I'm happy Namine's here…"Takeo said after a few moments of silence "Before, all we did was sit here and think about school and stuff. But now that Namine' is here I wonder where she came from…I want to help her find where she came from…I thank you Namine" He said looking at the three other's. Namine' laughed a little "You're welcome" she whispered.**

~X~X~X~

**Later that night, around 8:30 p.m. Namine' walked home, it was darker than any other night. She heard a noise. "Huh? Who's there!?" she said turning around and looking everywhere. She started to walk when she heard foot steps. She turned around again and saw a person in a black cloak. **_'The person from my dream' _**she thought. She started to back up slowly than she ran.**

**The next morning she woke up around 6:46 a.m. she got up and stretched then opened her window. **_The last week of school…A whole year passed…all my friend's will be busy, Cheiko will be busy being a life guard on the island with her brother. Takeo will be spending time on the island with his family and with Mamoru's family on the island. And I, Namine' will be stuck here all alone…' _**she looked out her window and saw the cloaked figure again. She looked at the person and blinked and he was gone. "Weird…" she whispered to herself. "Another day, another day of school." She said to herself she went to her closet and got her uniform. "Time to get ready…"**

**Winni: Wow. That was longer than what I have planned…sorry about that, the other's I will try to make smaller. Thanks for reading! And the character's I own are Cheiko, Takeo, Mamoru, Akira and Akemi and Akio. Thanks again!**


End file.
